Dejame estar a tu lado
by WildScarlet
Summary: Fye siempre ha sido un maestro a la hora de mentir y ocultar sus verdaderos sentimientos, algo que cabrea a Kurogane más que nada en el mundo, ya que el moreno lo único que quiere es que el Príncipe caído le deje estar a su lado.


Resumen: Déjame estar a tu lado.

Fye siempre ha sido un maestro a la hora de mentir y ocultar sus verdaderos sentimientos, algo que cabrea a Kurogane más que nada en el mundo, ya que el moreno lo único que quiere es que el Príncipe caído le deje estar a su lado.

Prologo.

Lo odiaba, odiaba todo lo que tuviera que ver con él, su mirada, su forma de ser y esa estúpida sonrisa que siempre tenía encima, toda una suma de mentiras, una tras otra y si había algo que Kurogane odiaba más que nada, era la falsedad, y Fye representaba todo aquello que Kurogane odiaba.

Al menos…eso era lo que pensaba el Moreno al principio, que aquella sensación que sentía cada vez que el rubio le jugaba alguna broma o lo llamaba con estúpidos apodos era odio, si …Odio. Pero no, no era así…Kurogane se negaba a aceptarlo pero era algo mas…algo más profundo, algo más problemático.

Cuando resolvió que era lo que sentía se encontró con otro enorme problema, ¿Cómo podía tan siquiera sentir algo por alguien que ni siquiera conocía en lo mas mínimo? No lo conocía de nada, todo lo que hablaba era mentiras y entonces una creciente necesidad por hacerse al rubio comenzó a crecer en el corazón del Japonés.

Kurogane quería acercarse a Fye…a su verdadero ser, aquel que solo le había dejado ver una vez, una vez que el recordara por siempre….

Todo comenzó cuando llegaron al caluroso mundo de la primavera eterna… Selec.

Un nuevo portal se abrió en el cielo, de él cayeron 4 figuras que se estrellaron casualmente sobre una de ellas - ¡¿Por qué siempre caen encima de mí?! – se quejó el moreno, Shaoran y la princesa se levantaron rápidamente disculpándose por tal acto, Mokona siguió en su lugar y con tono juguetón le contesto a Kurogane.

-Puu~ es que Kuro-papí es súper suavecito y amortiguas la caída ¿verdad Fye?- La pequeña bolita Mágica pregunto volteado a donde se supone, debería de estar el rubio, pero no había señal de él en los alrededores.

\- ¿Dónde está Fye?- pregunto la bolita un poco preocupada, todos comenzaron a buscar y un mal humorado Kurogane dio con el rubio, quien estaba boca abajo sobre el verde pasto del lugar.

-Oye mago despierta- le llamo moviéndolo un poco con su pie, pero este no respondía, por lo que lo volteo para comprobar que respirara o algo, al ver que todo estaba completamente bien lo zarandeo un poco, haciendo que este despertara.

-¡waa~ Kuro-sama cruel¡ ¿no me podías despertar de otra forma?- se quejó de forma juguetona el rubio haciendo que Kurogane para de zarandearlo ignorando completamente su pregunta.- hay muchas formas de despertar a alguien Kuro-baka- continuo el rubio mientras se levantaba del suelo .

-¡Con un beso!- se escuchó a la pequeña bolita gritar mientras se lanzaba hacia Fye juguetona, el rubio asintió – sí, pero Kuro-papi es muy tímido para besar a mamá, ¿Verdad Kuro-papí?- El rubio continuo el juego de Mokona, Kurogane como siempre exploto y comenzó a perseguir a los culpables de su ira.

Shaoran y Sakura que llegaron en ese momento solo observaron la persecución con una gotita en la cabeza, hasta que Mokona dio un pequeño grito - ¡Mekyo! Una pluma, siento una pluma en este mundo Shaoran- Dijo emociona la bolita, haciendo que la persecución se detuviera por completo.

Sin más, gracias a Mokona comenzaron a seguir la presencia de la pluma, la cual los llevo a las afueras de un reino en el centro no muy lejos, se veía el enorme castillo, todos podían apostar que la pluma se encontraba ahí dentro. Por lo que llegaron lo más rápido que pudieron.

-Bienvenidos sean al reino de Selec, el reino de la primavera eterna- los saludo una mujer bastante linda justo en la entrada del reino- Mi nombre es Arika ¿Puedo ayudarlos viajeros?.

-Buscamos una pluma mágica… ¿no sabrá algo sobre ello?- pregunto Shaoran, la chica pensó por un momento y sonrió abiertamente.

-Lo siento, me temo que no, pero… dentro del castillo pueden preguntarle al príncipe o al mismísimo Rey Ashura, ellos saben todo acerca de este reino y sus leyendas.

Los chicos agradecieron y siguieron a Arika hacia el enorme palacio, en el camino Fye se encontraba algo distraído, cosa que Kurogane noto de inmediato, pero no se molestó en preguntarle que le sucedía ya que de seguro inventaría alguna mentira más. Sin más llegaron al Palacio hermoso de aquel reino. Los guardias pronto los interrogaron.

-¡Príncipe Fye! ¿Qué hace fuera del palacio sin escolta?- La pregunta confundió a los viajeros en especial a Fye, quien no sabía que sucedía.

-rápido entre o su majestad Ashura se molestara con nosotros- dijo el segundo guardia jalando al rubio este aun en shock entro y los demás lo siguieron, pero fueron detenidos por el otro guardia.- No pueden entrar sin consentimiento del rey.

-Vienen conmigo- intervino el Rubio aprovechando la confusión, las guardias dudaron pero al final cedieron y todos entraron, ya una vez a una distancia segura comenzaron a hablar.

-wow Fye al parecer aquí encontraremos a alguien igual a ti- exclamo emocionada la bolita blanca, Fye sonrió pero no sentía la misma emoción, ya que…Ashura estaba ahí, tal vez no su Ashura pero el solo hecho de que lo iba a ver y a escuchar le hacía temblar de miedo, miedo que disimulaba muy bien.

-Genial otro tonto con el cual lidiar- comento para si Kurogane.

-¡Yuui!- se escuchó no muy lejos de donde estaban – ¿se habrá salido otra vez? ¡Yuui!- la voz se acercaba más y más, hasta que saliendo de una esquina, vieron a alguien idéntico a Fye caminar mirando de un lado a otro, los viajeros, menos Fye se escondieron no muy lejos mientras escuchaban que aquel otro Fye seguía buscando a un Tal Yuui- ¿Yuui?- Fye no se movía de donde estaba… "podrá ser que…" Trataba de pensar el mago mientras observaba a su reflejo acercarse a el rápidamente.

\- Menos mal que ya te encontré, ya me estaba preocupando, normalmente no tardas mucho y Ashura está por llamarnos y… ¿Estas bien?- el Rubio detuvo sus palabras al ver que el otro no dejaba de verlo como si estuviera viendo a un fantasma – ¡Yuui!- grito cuando vio como su reflejo caía al suelo estrepitosamente y aun mas cuando 4 desconocidos salieron de las sombras…Todo era un caos.

"Yuui… Prométeme que, ambos saldremos de aquí, Juntos"

"Lo prometo…lo prometo Fye"

"Juntos"

Fye comenzó a abrir los ojos lentamente y comenzó a ver a su alrededor – al fin despierta- se escuchó a si mismo hablar y volteo a ver a su reflejo que lo miraba con una sonrisa- Vaya que te eh confundido ¿verdad?, lo siento mucho- se disculpó, Fye termino de incorporarse y vio que en la gran habitación estaban ambos gemelos y el resto de sus compañeros, Mokona se acercó a Fye subiéndose a sus piernas.

\- ¡Mokona ya les explico todo a los hermanos Fye!- dijo emocionada la bolita- Ya no tienes que fingir nada- concluyo con felicidad, Fye le dedico una sonrisa, pero poco a poco sentía como su interior se quebraba mas y más.

-¡No puedo creer que se pueda viajar por dimensiones! Escuche historias pero nunca las creí – exclamo uno de los gemelos, Yuui estaba muy emocionado y lo reflejaba en su mirada zafiro. - ¿Cómo lo hacen?

-con magia~ - respondió Mokona juguetona, Yuui la tomo en sus manos y pregunto- ¿Y la pluma que buscan es magia también?- Mokona asintió – Yo sé dónde está, pero nunca llegare a ella….aunque puede ser que ustedes si.- les aseguro.

Mientras el resto discutía la ubicación de la pluma Fye seguía sin creer lo que estaba viendo, en ese mundo vivía su hermano y "el" sin problema alguno, por un momento se sintió feliz por ellos, pero después ese sentimiento cambio a algo conocido como celos ¿Por qué el no tuvo la misma suerte? ¿Por qué el perdió a su hermano? Inconscientemente el rubio comenzó a apretar las sabanas que lo cubrían. Cosa que el observador de ojos rojos noto de inmediato.

-Deberíamos comenzar a buscarla- comento Kurogane, todos asintieron y salieron no sin antes de que el rubio Yuui les pidiera acompañarlo para darles un mapa de la zona. Kurogane y Fye no salieron de la habitación de inmediato.

-No sé qué es lo que te pasa… pero sea lo que sea…tú no tienes la culpa, no tienes que seguirte ocultando tras esa mascara - dijo el moreno sin saber que esas palabras significaban mucho para el rubio, sin saber que dio justo en el clavo de lo que Fye sentía en ese momento.

-Gracias…Kurogane-

FIN del prólogo:

Espero les haya gustado, y me apoyen con sus comentarios, les gusto? No les gusto? Y NOTICIAS regrese XD, ya tenia mucho que no escribir un KuroFye, y creo que estoy lista para volver con esta linda pareja (con eso de que salió Tsubasa world Chronicles) Hasta el próximo capitulo.

Y por cierto en el próximo capítulo habrá algo de drama… L


End file.
